Realization - A Kataang FanFiction
by FallenCelestial
Summary: Katara realizes that she is no longer confused, and that she loves Aang.


_**Summary: Katara realizes that she is no longer confused, and that she loves Aang.**_

**Rated: K **

**Enjoy! Feedback would be incredible (: This is technically my first story that I wrote by myself. I hope you all like it!**

—-

After the war ended Zuko and Aang were spending a lot of time in the fire nation discussing how to rebuild the four nations. Sokka and Suki were spending time together at Kyoshi Island and Toph was at her new Metal Bending Academy. Katara stared into ocean, watching as the waves crashed into the sand. She thought about Aang. She thought about the kiss at Ember Island. How she told him she was confused about her feelings. Was she confused now? Katara let out a sigh. Since she was alone, she had to figure it out for herself. Katara walked across the pier, kicked her shoes off, and placed her feet in the water; kicking them slowing. "Aang..." She said softly to herself and she surrendered her thoughts to Aang. Katara remembered how scared she was when she thought she lost Aang. Her heart broke at the thought of losing him. She remembered the kiss at the invasion. How she watched Aang fly away. How she prayed to the spirits he would return safely. She remembered dancing with him in the cave. How it felt like they were in a world all to their own. A smile crossed her face. She remembered how butterflies filled her stomach when she saw Aang return from the invasion. A huge wave hit the pier, drenching Katara in salty water; yet, she didn't seem to notice. Katara was too busy thinking about Aang. She sighs again and lays down on the pier; completely oblivious to the fact she was soaking wet. "Do I love him?" A messenger hawk landed near Katara, startling her. She reached over and read the note.

Dear Katara,

Zuko and I are coming back from the Fire Nation tonight. Apparently there is a party tonight held by the Earth King. Can't wait to see you!

From, Aang.

Katara jumped up with excitement. "He is coming home!" She ran back to the house in Ba Sing Se and awaited his arrival. Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought of seeing him again. A smile came across her face and she became so anxious to see him. A knock came upon the door and Katara ran to open it. "Aan… oh. Hey Sokka and Suki!" Katara was disappointed, but happy she didn't have to endure being alone. "Well hello sister! I heard there was a party tonight. But most importantly a huge feast!" Sokka rubbed his stomach and Suki rolled her eyes. "I am going to get ready," Suki said. "Be back in a bit." Suki went up the stairs and close the door behind her. Katara was pacing the room, and Sokka was staring. "You okay Katara?" "Yea, fine" Sokka noticed the huge grin on Katara's face. "Okay whats up?" Katara stopped pacing and turned to Sokka. "Nothing. I am just excited to see Aang again." "Ah I see, I see. You sure that is all?" "Yes! That is it" "Alright, well. I am going to go get ready too. Have fun day dreaming about Aang." Sokka ran out of the room before Katara waterbend an attack at him. Katara continued to pace about the room. Her thoughts were only about Aang. As an hour passed, the wait became unbearable when suddenly she heard Appa. Katara ran outside and tears of happiness flowed down her face. Appa landed and Aang and Zuko hopped off. Before Aang could say hello, Katara's arms were around him. "Welcome back Aang!" Katara said giving him a hug. Aang laughed and hugged her back. "Did you miss me that much?" Katara nodded and buried her head. She noticed how complete and safe she felt in his arms. "Katara?" Aang said with a worried tone, "Are you okay?" Katara turned red at the fact that she hadn't let go of him yet. She jumped back and rubbed her neck. "Oh…y-y-yes I am fine. It's just good to see you." Aang smiled, "It's good to see you too. I am going to go get ready for tonight." He grabbed his staff and disappeared into the house. Katara stared at him until the door closed. She turned around and saw Zuko standing there. 'Oh how could I forget he was there!' She turned really red and Zuko laughed. "So, when are you going to tell him?" Katara jerked her head up, "Tell him what?" "Oh don't act dumb Katara. It is clear you love him just by seeing the way you look at him." Katara threw her hands up in embarrassment. She felt her face burn as it turned a deeper red. "Don't hide it Katara. You should tell him. Tell him tonight." Zuko patted Katara on the back and went inside the house. Katara looked up into the sky and smiled. "I… really do love him." She ran inside and got ready for the party.

As the Gaang arrived at the party, they were greeted by many and congratulated for their valiant work in ending the 100 years war. Katara was distracted by her thoughts. 'Okay, I am going to tell him.' She looked around the house for Aang but had no luck. Katara sighed and sat down in a chair, watching all her friends chat and stuff themselves with food. Sokka noticed his sister's sad facial expression and walked over to her. "Katara? Are you okay?" Katara nodded and sighed. Sokka put his hand under her face and made her look at him. "No you aren't. What is wrong?" "I can't find Aang anywhere. I need to… tell him something. It's been hours and I haven't seen him.." "Oh, try checking the balcony. I think he is there." Katara smiled and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you!" She dashed off to the balcony. When she came to the balcony, she saw Aang staring up to the stars with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. Katara tried walked towards him but she froze up. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way anymore…' She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. 'Okay..I am going to do it.' Katara took a deep breath and proceeded to walk towards Aang. Memories flooded her mind of the first time she met him. She never knew the boy she found in the iceberg would be the boy she would fall in love with. When she was near Aang she placed a hand on his shoulder. Aang jumped, "Oh goodness Katara you scared me!" He smiled at her and then a concerned look fell upon his face. "Katara, are you okay?" Katara faced Aang, "I… I need to tell you something." "Is everything okay?" Aang was worried but Katara nodded with a smile, calming him down. "Remember that night at Ember Island?" Katara said, turning her back towards Aang. She began to fiddle her thumbs from nervousness. "Yes… I do. Where you said you are confused, then I kissed you." Aang replied, unsure as the where the conversation was going. The moon was rising and the light hit Katara, enhancing all her features as she turned around to face Aang again. He stared into her eyes which twinkled with the sun. "Well," Katara began. "I have been thinking about it a lot. Since I have been alone for awhile… I have had time to think." "Abou…" "About us." Katara said cutting him off. Aang stiffened at Katara cutting him off. Katara noticed and sighed, "I am sorry I am nervous." Aang moved closer to Katara, placing his hand on top of hers. He was shocked when Katara moved her hand on top of his and gripped it tightly. Aang turned a bright red seeing their hands together. "What are you nervous about Katara?" Katara looked down at their hands. "About telling you something…" Aang waited for Katara to finish her sentence. After a couple of minutes have pass, he decided to repeat what she said. "Telling me what?" Katara looked him in the eyes which made Aang's heart melt. He loved looking into her eyes. "I am not confused anymore." Aang's eyes grew, "What are you saying?" Katara placed a hand around Aang's neck and brought his face to her's. "I love you Aang…" She placed her lips on his. Aang was shocked but closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. When they broke apart, they were both a bright red but smiling so big. "I love you too Katara."


End file.
